bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
One For All
is the transferable Quirk that is possessed by its ninth and current host, Izuku Midoriya. In the past, it was used by its previous hosts, Nana Shimura, Toshinori Yagi, and the first six users before them. History Long ago, a man with a Quirk that could steal other Quirks and give them away, forcibly gave his seemingly Quirkless little brother a Quirk that allowed him to stockpile power within his body. However, unknown to either of them, the little brother already had a Quirk with no effect other than that it could be transferred to others. The little brother's Quirk and the Quirk given to him by his older brother merged into one and from then on became One For All.The little brother somehow discovered this. He had a strong sense of justice and he tried to defeat All For One, but given the huge difference in their abilities, the younger brother failed. The little brother decided to entrust the Quirk to future generations of heroes, hoping that they would cultivate One For All and one day put a stop to All For One. All For One sought after One For All and as a result, almost all of the users of One For All were killed by his hands, but not before they had the chance to pass on the Quirk to a successor so that it could reach the future. Nana was killed by his hands, while her direct apprentice and heir to One For All, All Might, fought All For One at least twice, winning both battles. Few knew the truth about One For All. The Quirk was passed down through nine generations, growing stronger with the passage of time. Currently, One For All is one of the most powerful Quirks in existence, albeit being very difficult to fully master. Description One For All is a transferable Quirk that can be passed on from one user to the next. It's name comes from its nature; being 'one' Quirk for 'all' people. In order for the Quirk to be transferred, the recipient must ingest a sample of the predecessors DNA (ex. a strand of hair or a drop of blood). In order for the Quirk to be transferred, the current owner must freely choose to transfer it. Because of this, the power cannot be forcibly taken, however, it can be forcibly given, as the recipient doesn't have to agree to anything. Since One For All can't be forcibly taken, it is the only Quirk that can be used in combat against All For One, as any user of All For One would simply be able to steal any other Quirk. One For All also allows the user to stockpile an enormous amount of raw power, allowing them to significantly enhance all of their physical abilities to a superhuman level. This results in unbelievable levels of strength, speed, agility, and durability. The user can focus the stockpiled power into a single body part, or spread the power evenly throughout their body, although, focusing the power puts greater strain on the part of the body where the power is focused. The user is also able to control the percentage of the power that they activate. The core of One For All has grown in strength from being passed from user to user, and the Quirk Factors of all of the previous users have merged into the core, granting the current user the ability to access these Quirks. The Quirks have significantly increased in strength since they were used by their original users, this is due to the nature of One For All's core stockpiling power and increasing in strength from user to user. In addition to the Quirk Factors merging with the core, One For All carries echoes of the consciousnesses of all of the previous users. One For All draws power from the cries of help of those in need, as they are like a direct order to the user. One For All also seems to alter the user's appearance in different ways. For All Might, it significantly enlarges his muscles and overall body mass to make him look like a completely different person, similar to a giant. For Izuku, usage of One For All causes the empowered part of his body to glow, with vein-like lines crossing through each other. His body also generates crackling, green energy that resembles lightning bolts when he activates One For All: Full Cowling. It is unknown what the usage appearance of One For All looked like for its previous handlers, however. One For All can be duplicated, but due to the requirements needed to use it, it cannot be used, as Neito Monoma was unable to use it after copying it. Weaknesses When One For All is transferred, the new users body is not naturally suited to it like they would be with a Quirk they were born with (ex. Someone who breathes fire doesn't burn their mouth while using their ability). In addition, One For All is a lot to handle; if ones body can't handle the power, then their body could be blown apart. Because of this, the successor must undergo intense and rigorous training of the body. After One For All is transferred, the previous user is left with only the "leftover embers" of the Quirk. While they would still be able to utilize the power, these leftover embers will not last for long, resulting in the predecessor eventually losing One For All completely. The more the predecessor uses the leftover embers, the more the power will weaken, and the sooner they'll lose it. Known Users and Usages One For All has been bestowed to nine different hosts in total, starting with All For One's younger brother. Alongside the Quirk, its origins and the story between the two brothers have been passed on, too, since Toshinori, the eighth user, knew about them. Because One For All can only be transferred willingly, it's presumed that each wielder had some form of personal connection with at least their corresponding predecessor and successor. Every host was entrusted not only with the Quirk but also with the duty of using it to stop the evil of All For One. The only named wielders of One For All so far are Banjo (the fifth), Nana (the seventh), Toshinori (the eighth) and Izuku the ninth and current holder. All of the previous users of One For All seem to be aware of Izuku being the ninth holder of the Quirk. When All Might was researching the previous users of One for All, he was unable to find any information on the second and third users due to the multi-faceted nature of One for All and the era back then. All For One's Brother The first user of One For All was the little brother of All For One, who had the Quirk, All For One. Though small and sickly, he had a strong sense of justice and did not back down from opposing his brother's evil deeds. He was initially believed to not have a Quirk, but One For All was formed from the fusion of his innate Quirk and the Quirk All For One had forced upon him. The younger brother attempted to defeat his older brother with his newly-merged Quirk (now called One For All), but didn't have the sufficient power to do so. He then passed One For All down to an unknown successor, in the hopes that someone in the future would eventually stop his evil older brother once and for all, a cycle that continues to this day. Even after his death, the brother is aware of Izuku being the ninth wielder of One For All kijhgfdfghjk showed him the events leading to the creation of the Quirk. Fourth User Almost nothing is known about this person, but they appear to have two scars or markings on their left eye, going from around his right Supraorbital ridge to his left lower lip. He also seems to have light-colored hair. Their proficiency with One For All is unknown, as is their given Quirk. Daigoro Banjo The fifth user of One For All, described as being "super funky". His proficiency with One For All is unknown, though he likely used it in conjunction with his given Quirk, Blackwhip. Sixth User Next to nothing is known about the person who had One For All before Nana Shimura. The only thing known for sure is that the user was a man with dark hair, who wore a high collared jacket. His proficiency with One For All is unknown, as is his given Quirk. Nana Shimura Nana is Toshinori's predecessor and the seventh successor of One For All. Little is known about Nana's proficiency with One For All, other than she was not capable of bringing down All For One. She mentored a boy named Toshinori, having transferred One For All to him. Her given Quirk Float was added into One For All's core. All Might As the world-renowned hero All Might, Toshinori is the eighth owner, the first to be Quirkless, and a very proficient user of this Quirk. Throughout his career, Toshinori was regarded as the most powerful hero of all time and remained undefeated. With the goal of being a pillar for society, he put One For All to great use, defeating all sorts of criminals, rescuing countless people from danger and turning himself into a legend. Toshinori is probably the best-known user of the Quirk, if not one of the most talented. Gran Torino once stated that Toshinori did not take long to adapt to One For All, having been blessed with an extremely resilient body despite being born Quirkless. He was able to control and focus his power into any extremity he chose without recoil. However, due to an untreatable wound that was inflicted on him by All For One in their first known encounter, he could only utilize his Quirk for three hours straight; any longer and it would strain his body. Even if he was forced to employ One For All too much, the time limit for using his Quirk would shorten as a repercussion. After transferring the power to Izuku, his ability to use One For All slowly diminished. During his second battle with All For One during the League of Villains' hideout raid, Toshinori completely depleted all the remains of One For All from his body in order to defeat the villain, essentially leaving him Quirkless once again. Although he can still transform for an instant, he cannot maintain his muscle form anymore as it causes great strain on his body, reverting back very quickly. Having retired himself from heroic activity thanks to this, Toshinori now dedicates himself to solely assisting Izuku in mastering the power of One For All so that he may become a great hero of his own. Izuku Midoriya Izuku, the second Quirkless user, was chosen by All Might to become the ninth and current holder of One For All, after the student had proven himself worthy to inherit the Quirk, having done so by ingesting one of All Might's hair strands. Initially, Izuku could only unleash powerful displays of strength at the cost of gravely injuring his own body, as the ten months of training prior to obtaining the Quirk was about getting him to the point of being able to physically hold One For All without blowing off his own limbs. Despite his lack of training or control, One For All's physical backlash was the first step Izuku needed to overcome in mastering this power. When Izuku manifests One For All's power, his body starts glowing and emitting sparks, with red-colored, vein-like streams coursing throughout his figure. He first used One For All's full power to destroy a giant villain bot in a single punch at the cost of breaking his arm and both his legs. Eventually, Izuku found a way to minimize damage to himself by focusing One For All's power into his fingers individually. Later, he started subconsciously holding back the power of One For All against living beings. From this point on, Izuku began learning how to properly modulate the output of his Quirk more effectively. By focusing One For All in certain portions of his body, he can limit the Quirk's power to avoid breaking his bones. He showcased this in both encounters with Shoto Todoroki during the U.A. Sports Festival. He was able to focus One For All into his hand to break Shoto's defense during the Cavalry Battle, and also to punch him a few times during their match in the finals. At that point, All Might believed that Izuku was capable of harnessing only five percent of One For All's power without backlash. Izuku's fight with Shoto proved he was okay with injuring himself as long as he believed he could be healed later on by Recovery Girl. After the conclusion battle, Recovery Girl made it clear that she now refused to heal self-inflicted injuries of that nature, demanding Izuku find a new way to utilize his Quirk. It is only after training with Gran Torino that Izuku discovers a way to use One For All with no repercussions. During their brief time together, Gran Torino taught Izuku that his movements and smashes were too slow, as he treated One For All more like a special move than a natural ability. While training himself in an alleyway, Izuku tried regulating his Quirk's power into his legs in order to scale the side of a building. Unfortunately, he discovered that Gran Torino's previous evaluation was correct and failed to do so. Izuku eventually realized that he was using One For All solely in the limbs that required it, thus severely slowing down his overall reaction time. To compensate, Izuku developed One For All: Full Cowl, which takes advantage of the five percent that Izuku can safely work with to increase his strength and agility by letting this small amount of One For All to flow throughout his whole body. Using Full Cowl, Izuku can easily scale the side of buildings, jump large clearings between structures and quickly navigate through cluttered areas. Many of his newfound movements are attributed to watching the way Katsuki Bakugo propels himself using his Explosion Quirk. Izuku could spar close to the speed of Gran Torino and even held his own against Stain in his first real fight. Even so, if Izuku does not remain calm and alert while using his Quirk, he might go over his five percent limit and injure himself. During the rescue training race, Izuku used his Full Cowl to enhance his overall speed and agility and was able to outpace his classmates. This display garnered much shock from his classmates and All Might. In his second fight with Katsuki, Izuku instinctively found out how to wield One For All at eight percent of its full power without repercussions. Izuku can access any percentage of the full power of One For All, however, any higher than his current limit will damage his body as seen in his fight with Overhaul. While in physical contact with Eri, Izuku was temporarily able to use One For All at 100 percent of its full power with no consequences, due to Eri's Quirk constantly rewinding all of the damage Izuku was doing to his own body. In his training sessions with All Might around the time of U.A.'s School Festival, Izuku revealed to All Might that he had discovered during the internships he could use 20 percent of One For All for a very short time if in a desperate situation. Any longer than a brief instant would result in harm to his body. Lamenting his "inability" to perform any long-ranged moves in the battle against Overhaul, Izuku was told that he already had the capacity to do so. All Might had planned to wait until his disciple had control of at least 15 percent of One For All to begin teaching him said moves, but seeing that Izuku had learned how to briefly bring out 20 percent of One For All, which was more than enough to manipulate wind pressure, All Might decided to instruct him on how to perform them. After learning the new technique and receiving new equipment from Mei Hatsume to help harness the wind created, Izuku was able to put the super move to the test in his battle against Gentle Criminal. During the fifth round of the joint training session between Class 1-A and 1-B, dark energy starts to shoot from Izuku's arm that heavily damages his surroundings, and pulls him along against his will. This causes him intense pain and he can't deactivate One For All in this state. With the efforts of Ochaco and Hitoshi, they were able to stop the rampage of One For All by brainwashing Izuku, but this sent Izuku's mind into his subconscious where he meets a preceding wielder of One For All. The man then explains that the Quirk factors of previous holders have merged with the core of One For All and there are five other Quirks that Izuku will manifest and that the Quirk that he had when he was alive is called Blackwhip. The man also tells Izuku that all of the Quirks have been strengthened since the eras of the original holders of the Quirks since One For All stockpiles power. After awakening from the dark world within himself and resuming the match, Izuku was able to consciously use Blackwhip and control it. By controlling his own emotions and by looking back at his memories of when he first began training with All Might for emotional support, Izuku was able to briefly activate and use Blackwhip with his own will, but quickly deactivated it due to the pain from his body not being strong enough handle the enhanced Quirk and decided that he won't be ready to use it until he fully masters One For All in the future. After training with Blackwhip for a while, Izuku manages to bring it out to save cars from being destroyed, showing proficiency in the quirk. Izuku also manages to increase his limit of One For All from 8% to 15% without any extraneous load. Quirks within One For All One For All is a Quirk that has merged the Quirk factors of each previous user within the core of One For All and increases their Quirk's power. Izuku is the first user capable of using them. *'Blackwhip': A Quirk wielded by Daigoro Banjo. This Quirk allows the user to create tendrils of dark energy from their arms. These tendrils are good for grappling and increasing the user's mobility. *'Float': A Quirk wielded by Nana Shimura. This Quirk allows the user to make themself levitate. *'Four Unknown Quirks': Four unknown Quirks that originally belonged to four predecessors of One For All. They will eventually manifest within Izuku. Named Super Moves All Might's Super Moves Most of the attacks used by All Might are based on the names of states and cities in the United States of America. Even the training schedule he made for Izuku Midoriya was named such. * : All Might's attack with a frontal somersault leading into a downward punch. This move was first used against a villain while he was studying abroad in the United States. * : All Might runs towards an enemy while keeping his hands in a cross position, then in a downwards cross chop to the enemies head. This move is first used against Tomura Shigaraki, but it is intercepted by Nomu, who withstood the full force of the attack, seemingly unharmed. * : All Might performs that same attack as Texas Smash except this move is with a downward punch instead of a straight punch. The punch is powerful enough to create a shock wave large and powerful enough to clear the weather. This move is first used to save Izuku and Katsuki Bakugo from the Sludge Villain. ** : All Might and Izuku use One For All at 100% and combine their Detroit Smash attacks to create a smash more powerful than anything they can accomplish alone. First used this move to defeat Wolfram. * : All Might runs towards an enemy while keeping his hand flat and hits the enemy on the head while running past them. This move is first used against Trapezius Head Gear. * : While throwing a punch, All Might rotates his arm to create a tornado. This move is first used to destroy a swarm of two hundred Mini-Bombers. * : All Might blasts himself towards his enemy and smashes his body into the enemy, crushing and injuring the enemy with his great weight. This move is first used to propel himself at Izuku. * : All Might whirls around while enemies have latched onto him, spinning with enough force that when they are released they are easily thrown through concrete. This move is first used against Nomu however it was named during the Kamino ward incident. * : All Might throws a right punch with enough force that the wind pressure sends most things flying away. This move is first used to save Izuku from the Sludge Villain. * : All Might's final and strongest move. Using the last remnants of One For All left in him, All Might delivers a massive punch with enough force to reverberate shockwaves. This unstoppable attack was used to defeat All For One and marked the end of his hero career. Izuku Midoriya's Super Moves * : The same as All Might's move, except Izuku sometimes does it in the form of an uppercut, creating an air pressure blast. * : Izuku flicks his finger to create a powerful shock wave. Doing this fractures said finger, limiting the number of times he can use this move without gravely injuring himself to 10 times. * : This technique allows Izuku to activate 5%, and later 8%, and then 10-15% of One For All throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location, and negating the need to "turn on" the power every time he needs to use it. Activating this technique gives him enhanced strength, speed, mobility and agility. It also prevents him from breaking his bones when attacking. ** : Izuku activates One For All: Full Cowl, then jumps into the air and delivers an enhanced downward punch to the opponent. He has also used this move in the form a straightforward punch. ** : Izuku uses his upgraded gloves to direct a blast of compressed air against his foe, possessing enough concussive force to stun Gentle while he was in mid-air, giving Izuku an opening to catch up to him. By using all five of his fingers, he can launch up to four Delaware Smashes simultaneously. ** : A fighting style of using One For All that deviates from All Might. Izuku realizing that just imitating All Might's style which has its special moves centered on his fists was not the best style for him and was actually causing more harm to his arms, he developed a new style that centers more on his legs with the help of his friends. Shoot Style concentrates One For All: Full Cowl's effects in his torso and legs rather than his arms, allowing him to put out even more power due to the fact that the human leg muscles are naturally stronger than the human arm muscles, granting him more power and stability. *** : While using the Shoot Style, Izuku leaps into the air and before swinging around to deliver a roundhouse kick to the opponent's face. Izuku used this move to incapacitate Gentle Criminal, who had been empowered by La Brava's Lover Mode Quirk to match Izuku's use of One For All: Full Cowl at 8% of its power. ** |Wan Fō Ōru Furu Kauru 100 Pāsento}}: Izuku activates One For All to its fullest extent throughout in Full Cowl, granting him a tremendous boost in speed and strength that allowed him to easily overwhelm the likes of Chisaki. This is first used against Kai Chisaki to protect Eri. The power increase seemingly gives him fire-like trails coming from his eyes and light colored hair. He can only use it infinitely with no damage done to his body while in physical contact with Eri because her Quirk constantly rewinds his body to a previous state. *'One For All 20%': A technique that allows Izuku to use 20% of One For All throughout his body, it causes a lot of pain to the point that he feels as if his bones are about to break. **'Manchester Smash': While using 20% of One For All, Izuku leaps into the air and flips forward to bring down an axe kick upon his opponent. Although Chisaki managed to dodge it, it pulverized the ground thoroughly enough that Chisaki wasn't able to completely retaliate with his Overhaul Quirk. *'One For All 30%': A technique that allows Izuku to use 30% of One For All throughout his right forearm. It was used in conjunction with Melissa Shield's Full Gauntlet, nullifying any normal drawbacks to using One For All at higher percentages. It is unknown how this percentage affects Izuku's body under normal conditions. *'One For All 100%': A technique that allows Izuku to attack using the full power of One For All in one concentrated part of his body. After initial use, the limb breaks instantly. He can still use expended limbs in combat, but it causes scarring once they're completely healed. ** : While using 100% of One For All, Izuku strikes his target with a lunging punch. ** : Izuku activates 100% of One For All during an adrenaline rush and then strikes his opponent by first using a Delaware Smash and then a powerful Detroit Smash, hence the Delaware Detroit Smash. During the climax of his battle with Muscular, Izuku manages not only to overpower but also to launch his augmented opponent with enough force to create an impact crater in solid rock with the strike alone. Trivia *To date, most of the moves using One For All are named after states and cities in the USA (e.g. Missouri Smash, Delaware Smash). This is consistent with the manga artist's desire to model All Might after American comic book heroes, especially in All Might's hero form ( and ). It is unknown if, like Izuku, the naming theme is passed from teacher to student, or if this unique to All Might with Izuku's admiration carrying over. *According to All Might, to activate One For All, the user must clench their buttocks and scream "SMASH!" within their heart. *So far every named user has had a number in their name somehow correlating to what number user they are. The 7th user is Nana Shimura, with her given name being a homophone to 7 in Japanese. Toshinori Yagi has the kanji for 8 in his surname. One of the kanji in Izuku's given name is homophonous to 9. *One For All's name is an inversion of All For One, showing the differing philosophies between their wielders. One For All showing "One Quirk for All people" (through passing it on from person to person) and All For One showing "All Quirks for One person" (through taking Quirks from others). *Users of One For All manifest differently to the point where it defies regular classification. All Might transforms into a musclebound giant, which correlates to the Transformation Class. Deku's veins glow red could easily place him in the Emitter Class because the power of One For All starts coursing through his veins. Currently, it is unknown if the past and future users will manifest One For All and how it will be properly classed. *It is unknown if One For All can be passed back to a previous user if the current user allows it. *As the truth behind One For All is only known to a select few, Izuku's Quirk is listed as "Super-Power" in U.A. and other records. *Toshinori still has a few side effects left over from One For All such as; if he attempts to activate his (former) Quirk he still goes in muscle form for a short period of time although his super strength is gone for good. *According to Gran Torino and Toshinori, using One For All at 100% took far less time for Toshinori than most users, and even Izuku. *Izuku states that One For All is "one of the seven great mysteries of the world". The other six "great mysteries" are unknown. References Site Navigation ko:ONE FOR ALL pl:One For All ru:Один За Всех it:One For All Category:Class 1-A Quirks Category:Pro Hero Quirks Category:Izuku Midoriya's Quirks Category:Quirks of One For All